Currently, wearable video devices are becoming more and more popular due to their good visual experience. A wearable video device typically includes a video part and an audio part. In some wearable video devices, headphones are utilized in order to achieve better audio effects. In this case, the video part may be rotatably connected to the headphone. When not in use, the video part is rotated to a position substantially overlapping the headphone so as to facilitate storage; when in use, the video part is rotated to a position substantially perpendicular to the headphone, such that the video part is located in front of eyes of a user wearing the wearable video device.
When the user is to wear the foregoing wearable video device, the headphone is firstly opened outward to facilitate being worn on the head. However, a distance between two sound generators of the headphone is actually increased when the headphone is opened outward, thereby causing the video part connected to the two sound generators to be deformed. The deformed video part produces a restoring force which increases a force for opening the headphone, which is disadvantageous for operations of the user.